


35. Morning Regrets

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is too hasty, F/F, Miscommunication, One Night Stands, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is grateful for her friends, since they did get her together with the most amazing woman she'd ever seen, but she was also definitely going to dump them all and find new friends as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35. Morning Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



The moment Clarke opened her eyes the memories of the night before hit her. If she wasn't nursing one of the worst hangovers in her life she would have groaned loudly. As it were she had to make do with staring up at the ceiling and regretting every decision she had ever made, especially having Octavia, Raven, and Murphy as friends.

A soft sigh next to her made her realize that maybe she didn't regret _every_ decision.

The gorgeous brunette mumbled something sleepily and yawned, and Clarke's chest ached. She wanted so badly to lean down and kiss her. Lexa, that was her name. When Lexa opened her eyes and smiled sleepily shame filled Clarke.

Lexa opened her mouth, but Clarke was faster. "I am so, so sorry about yesterday." Every word hurt her head, but telling this amazing woman how she felt was more important. Headaches would disappear, but Clarke wasn't sure she wanted Lexa to go away. Better to straighten it all out. "I really am. If I hadn't already been so drunk I would have stopped it, I swear."

She could so clearly remember the way Raven and Murphy had harassed Lexa and her friends, hitting on her and making awful jokes and suggestions that really wasn't funny. Then, to top it all off, Octavia had pushed Clarke in the way of Lexa, spilling both the drinks Clarke was holding on Lexa. Raven probably thought she was a great friend when she whistled and suggested Clarke help the pretty lady out of the dirty clothes.

As soon as she could Clarke would find Raven and make her realize exactly how embarrassing those words had been.

Lexa blinked, then looked away. "I see." Her voice was cold, and Clarke wondered if she was angry that Clarke hadn't stopped them before.

"I... I'll see if there's anything here you can wear, instead of your dress." The amazing dress that had empathized Lexa's great body and clung in precisely the best places. It was a great dress.

"There's no need. My apartment is not far from here."

"At least let me pay for dry-cleaning!" Clarke wouldn't normally have been so persistent about a minor thing as soaked clothes, but Lexa's face when the drinks had been spilled over her had prompted Clarke to beg Lexa to come home to her. Her apartment was only a couple buildings from the club, she had reasoned, so they could quickly do something about the dress to make sure it wasn't destroyed. After all, it had been her fault and she felt so bad about it.

It had been hard to ignore her friends' grins and whistling, but Clarke had managed. Apparently she had read Lexa right, as she agreed to accompany Clarke—dismissing the worried looks and comments from her own companions. Clarke had thought the large, scary man would just pick Lexa up and throw her over his shoulder so she wouldn't go away, but he had nodded and thrown Clarke a glare that still rattled her.

How exactly they had then fallen into bed together was a harder thing to remember, but Clarke supposed it had something to do with Lexa looking absolutely irresistible in one of Clarke's t-shirts and wet hair from a quick shower.

"I told you, there is no need. I'll just get my things and then I'll be out of your hair," Lexa said without looking at Clarke, focusing on finding and pulling on her underwear.

Another horrible thought dawned on Clarke. Had Lexa actually wanted to sleep with her? Or had Clarke unknowingly used the situation and badgered her into something she didn't really want to do? Was that why she was so quick to leave? Oh God, what had she done?

"Lexa!" Clarke reached out a hand, but stopped before actually touching Lexa's shoulder. She pulled it back quickly, and put it in her lap instead, unsure of what exactly to do. First things first, she had to apologize and explain that she hadn't meant to do any of the things. "I'll just say this, and then you can leave and you won't have to see me again, I swear. I am so sorry for the way my friends acted yesterday, and I am so, so sorry about what happened here. I understand that you didn't want it, and I completely understand if you even want to sue me, because even if I was drunk I took advantage of you and the situation you were in and no one should-"

"Wait, stop." Lexa turned around with a deep frown. "What exactly are you talking about? Explain."

Clarke blinked. "I'm sorry my friends harassed you and then I pushed you into sleeping with me?"

To Clarke's surprise the frown melted away and Lexa started chuckling. "So that's it. I was so sure... Clarke, don't you even remember? You might have pushed me down in the actual bed, but I was the one who kissed you first." Lexa's smile was so radiant that Clarke's breath caught in her throat. "About the dress, it doesn't matter that much to me. I was more upset about the fact that I wouldn't get to ask you out. And then you asked me to come home with you anyway. And your friends didn't bother me either; you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Clarke let out her breath slowly, but she had a smile and a feeling of lightness in her chest. "I suppose I'll have to thank them, then. After chewing them out and making them promise not to do anything like it again. Before that, though," she added hopefully, "would you maybe want breakfast? Instead of going home directly."

"I'd like that."


End file.
